metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Metroid Prime version differences
This page lists some of the differences between the PAL and NTSC versions of Metroid Prime. *The gate at the top of the Arboretum has a small gap at the top of it which can be traversed via the morph ball, but in the PAL version there is an invisible wall in its place. *In the PAL version, the narrator from the introduction returns to announce two area names when moving to and from the Tallon Overworld and the Impact Crater. *In the PAL version, if you defeat the Phazon Elite and leave the room, the Artifact of Warrior does not disappear. *In the PAL version, baby Sheegoths have more life. *After the battle with the invisible security drone in the Central Dynamo, the door behind the rubble locks until you get the Power Bomb upgrade in every version of the game except the NTSC version. *PAL versions credits are slightly different, where during the credits, holding down the analog stick does not make the credits go faster. *The PAL version has a different Grapple Beam cutscene than the NTSC version. *The NTSC version only has one type of Missile ammunition that gives you three missiles while the PAL version has 3 different types. *The PAL and NTSC versions have different Phazon Suit cutscenes. *In the NTSC version, the subchambers 3-4 have the same grooves while the PAL version has different ones, subchamber 3 has 2 grooves and subchamber 4 has 1 groove. *In the PAL version, the Missile counter shows the amount of missiles Samus is capable of carrying (right number) and the amount she is carrying (left number), in the NTSC version, it only shows the amount of missiles Samus is carrying. *The PAL version has an animation for the title screen symbol (the Screw Attack symbol). *The Hunter Metroid in the Frost Cave is missing in the PAL version. *In the PAL version, the pause screen main menu has a counter to show how much percentage you have collected of Items and Scans. *In the PAL version some speed running techniques were disabled in an attempt to discourage it, such as the inability to lock onto the spidervine in Tallon Overworld to obtain the Space-Jump boots early. *NTSC and PAL games have different save formats. NTSC uses 1 save block while PAL uses 3. *Samus' suit gives more warnings in the PAL versions, such as "Data Received", "Warning, poison gas detected", "Varia suit malfunction". *The warning noise your suit makes when in close proximity to hazardous things differs in the NTSC and PAL versions. *The door to the phazon processing site after the Omega Pirate takes longer to open in the PAL vesrion so it dosent crash like in the NTSC version, also, there are Fission Metroids in the processing centre. *In the Ruined Shrine, there is a root that can help sequence break but it is removed in the PAL version so it is harder to get into the room above with the Boost Ball. *In the PAL version, it is possible to obtain the Missile Launcher upgrade prior to the battle with the Hive Mecha, due to the size of the area that triggers the start of the battle being considerably smaller in the PAL version. *In the PAL version, it is not possible to shoot the Conduit in the Ruined Courtyard without the Thermal Visor because it does not appear until you get the thermal visor. *The scan point for the hive mecha is below the acid in the NTSC version. *In the main quarry, the Door at the top of the room is locked until you get the Power Bomb in the PAL version. *In the PAL version, the Ice Shriekbats dont dissapear in the ice ruins. Category:Games